Journey Through the Mists
Journey through the Mists '''is an series created by TheBrideKing and ??? after the events of Meister of War and Set during in LOTM: The Next Generation Island Tour and Blackpool years in the future, where there may be a possible alliance between The Star Alliance and The B Team and Slade's ensemble. This story focused on Terra, Katniss and Riolu who are going to fight Selim Bradley and Duskmon to save the Multiuniverse. Plus Mockingjay Crusaders and Speed Crusaders are invited to attend. On the Sceond half, Black Lantern Corps are the main/true villains. But not only Nekron as a main villain, King Henry is the secondary main villains as well. Now, Dr. Fetus returns as the tertiary antagonists while King Henry is the secondary antagonist and Nekron the main antagonist. There will be spoilers from LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour and Blackpool Main Teams in Focus: The Miracle Elite, The Speed Crusaders, and The Mockingjay Crusaders Major Teams in Focus: Lone Ranger Squad, Villains in focus: Duskmon and Pride's forces (First Half), Black Lantern Corps (Second Half), King Henry's Forces (Second Half), Dr. Fetus (Second Half), Other groups: The B Team (Cameo), The Multiversal Resistance (Cameo), Slade's Ensemble (Cameo), The Star Alliance (Cameo), Team Free Will, Story First half The Speed Cruaders discovered that Duskmon and his minion telaported the Miracle Elite and Mocking Jay Crusader in the Land of Mists. They were off to rescue them. Selim Bradley works hard to slay all heroes of Multi Universe. Terra asembled The Miracle Elite to form Team with Speed Crsaders and Mockingjay Crusaders. Helena Douglas and her Lone Rangers are giving Our heroes an exams to find and defeated them. Selim Bradley and Duskmon discovered that Helena Dougles acepts the help for The Miracle Elite, Speed Crusader, and Mockingjay Crusaders and set trap in the Land of Mists to kill them. Terra and Riolu would not stood a chance with out thier friends. Rydak and his band of villians was secretly served their true master and sets traps to other villain teams. It was unkown if Selim Bradley and Duskmon will be killed or Imprison and The Miracle Elite to discover Rydak's plan. Second half Our Heroes escaped the Land of Mists and Selim/Pride and Duskmon was defeated at last, But Rydak and remaining allies got away. Terra and the gang went to find the Apples of Eden. Riolu and Landarick discovered Rydak's true master is Nekron the leader of the Black Lantern Corps. King Henry has destined to conquer the moors and hunt everyone who stands in his way. Dr. Fetus, alone shall hunt the Miracle Elite Will Speed Crusaders and Mockingjay Crusaders outwit Black Lanterns Corps and King Henry's forces and Should The Miracle Elite succeed their search for the new Apples of Eden? We'll find out. Chapters First Half *Chapter one *Chapter two *Chapter three *Chapter four Second Half Cast ''Note'': To Crossoverfan4ever and Daveg502, I know this story is the worst stuff ever, but I'm making your characters to be in short appearence. If you refuse me to use them, now it's a time to say it. First half Main Characters: Terra (Teen Titans), Riolu, Katniss Everdeen Villains:Selim Bradley, Duskmon, Princess Zap, Noroobu, Rydak, Shadow the Wolf, and more. Major Characters: Helena Douglas, Gonzo, Reno, Rude, Rose Thomas, Q, Alpha 5, Romeo Conbolt, Kohaku, Vexx, Strong Bad, Spawn, Ika Musume, Index, Xaldin, Robby Hirano, Jessica Truscott, Patch, Collette, Meloetta, Nightwing, Takua/Takanuva, Landarick, Supporting Characters: Mike Corbett, Ryder, Katie, Chase, Popeye, Dorumon, Ghoulies, Kovu, Kiara, Rook Blonko, Circe, Dinobot, Lucinda, Sakura Kinomoto, Alex Mercer, Tarzan Minor Characters: Asterix and Obelix, Kodi and Lilly, Tommy Brisby, Jenny Mcbride, Lucky, Saba, Opus the Penguin, Gumby and Pokey, Goo, Prickle, Purple People Eater, Sackboy, Numbuh 362, Ben Reilly, New Characters: Maleficent (At the end) Unofficial Characters: Asuka Kazama, Cait Sith, Croc, Gex the Gecko, Gon, Grim Jr, Herbie, Kitana, Marisa Kirisame, Marshmallow, Midget Apple, Passion Fruit, Pat and Stan, Pear, Polka, Splosion Man, The Abominable Snowmonster, The Annoying Orange, The Cat in the Hat, The Grinch, Yuffie, Tomo Takino, Crazy Frog, Second half Main Characters: Terra (Teen Titans), Riolu, Meloetta, The Shadow, Nightwing, Ryu Hayabusa, Kain, Katniss Everdeen, Landarick, Villains: Nekron, Rydak, Raincoat Killer, Shadow the Wolf, Rodolfo, Smoker, Onslaught, Grim Reaper, Arnold Ernst Toht, Ellen Mira Mathers, Mistress 9, Ellen Yin, Empty Child, Toxica and Jindrax, Sister Jude, Astaroth, V.V. Argost, Remington Smisse, Marvin the Martian, Sloth (FMA 2003), Amos Slade, Kodi, Kaworu Nagisa, Charade, Konan, Kraven the Hunter, Hateocracy, Desil Galette, Faust (Ghoulies), Akuma, Dracula, Fulgore, Kano, Spider-Carnage, Sabertooth, Zexion, Cruela De Vil, Horace and Jasper, Superwoman, Owlman, Steele, Biowolf, Vladikoff, M.O.D.O.K, Jabba the Hutt, Bluto, Pterano, Psycho Rangers, King Henry, Agamemnon, The Dark Dragon, Darkstorm, Alvin the Trecherous, Conrad Cupman, Babidi, Lucius Malfoy, King Sombra, Sentinel Prime, Mordred, Kocoum, Shadow, Monsieur D'Arque, Tyler, Dr. Fetus Major Characters: Maleficent, Diaval, Helena Douglas, Gonzo, Reno, Rude, Rose Thomas, Q, Alpha 5, Romeo Conbolt, Kohaku, Vexx, Strong Bad, Cedric the Sorcerer, Spawn, Ika Musume, Index, Xaldin, Robby Hirano, Jessica Truscott, Patch, Collette, Hugo, Rita Supporting Characters: Mike Corbett, Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Jax, Kenshin, Ermac, Jaden Yuki, Blu, Jewel, Sofia the First, Princess Amber, Bia, Carla, and Tiago, Littlefoot, Ruby, Ghoulies, Kovu, Kiara, Rook Blonko, Circe, Dinobot, Lucinda, Sakura Kinomoto, Alex Mercer, Ship, Tarzan, Takanuva, Ransik, Sesshomaru, Prince Hugo, Delvin, Dillon Minor Characters: Unofficial Characters: Asuka Kazama, Cait Sith, Croc, Gex the Gecko, Gon, Grim Jr, Herbie, Kitana, Marisa Kirisame, Marshmallow, Midget Apple, Passion Fruit, Pat and Stan, Pear, Polka, Splosion Man, The Abominable Snowmonster, The Annoying Orange, The Cat in the Hat, The Grinch, Vexx, Yuffie, Tomo Takino, Crazy Frog, Trivia *The story's name comes from '''The Land Before Time: Journey Through the Mists. *The Story is avalible on Mediafire (Formerly) and Google Drive. *Zick his crew (Xigbar, Chun-li, Raizel, Stacy, Kiki, Tombo, and Sam and Max) were not not going to appear in this story. Since they join force with The B Team (possibly known as The Bender Team), Slade's ensemble, The Alpha Team, The Multiversal Resistance, and Stricker Froce to defeat Blackgarurumon and Mr. Sinister. *The B Team, Slade's Ensemble, The Multiversal Resistance, Team Free Will, and Star Alliance will make cameo appearence. *BlackGarurumon, Mr. Sinister, Jesse, Haytham Kenway, Loki, Albert Wesker, The Smoking Man, Rodrigo Borgia, Cesare Borgia, Peter Pan, and Dukat will be use as minor Antagonists of the story. *The Story will take place During Blackpool and Next Gen Island Tour. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline Category:Side Stories Category:Stories currently put on hold